Carina
by Mirandabelle
Summary: Some more for you again...
1. Chapter 1

D/C: I own Carina, but no one else, they're the property of Fox.  
  
Summary: Carina D'Abruzzo is an Italian raven-haired beauty with glossy black curls and sky-blue eyes that rival Hawkeye's. She arrives at the 4077th to find her friend BJ whom she has not seen for years, and when Hawkeye develops an interest in her, BJ is bound to get a little protective of his friend.  
  
"Well, it's great to have you aboard Carina." In the five minutes she'd been in Colonel Potter's office, he'd warmed to her presence immensely, already dropping the formality of using her rank.  
  
"Ra-" Colonel Potter called, as the boy-man burst in.  
  
"I've already called Major Houlihan, she's on her way. Umm, hi, I'm Corporal O'Reilly, but you can call me Radar." The short clerk blushed as he introduced himself to Carina.  
  
"Hi Radar, I'm Lt D'Abruzzo. You can call me Carina though. And drop the salute, I'll settle for a handshake." Nervously, Radar shook the hand Carina extended.  
  
"Lt D'Abruzzo I presume?" At the voice Radar scuttled out.  
  
"Yes." Carina swung around to meet the blonde woman, whose emerald eyes looked over her.  
  
"I'm Major Margaret Houlihan, ranking nurse, if you follow me, I'll give you a tour of the hospital and explain your role here." Carina jumped to a salute and followed Margaret out of the office.  
  
"Hi I'm Carina D'Abruzzo, I'm new here, so I thought I'd come meet the neighbours." Carina tapped on the door of the tent nearest her quarters.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Carina, I'm Father Francis Mulcahy, I preach any denomination."  
  
"Well I'm a Catholic father, I think we'll be fine. Who has the tent over there?" Father Mulcahy paused to see where Carina pointed.  
  
"Oh, that belongs to the other surgeons here. I don't mean to be personal, but are you married?"  
  
"No." Carina replied.  
  
"Then watch out for Hawkeye. Now if you'll excuse me my child, I have to talk to a few patients."  
  
"Of course, pleased to meet you father." Carina let herself out and wandered across to the Swamp.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" Carina knocked on the door. A voice called from within, allowing her entry and she pulled open the door. A lazy pair of blue eyes studied her from the bunk down to her right, and as they popped at her beauty, he stood up prepared to rather extravagantly greet her.  
  
"I'm Haw . . ."  
  
"Carina? Is that you?" Hawkeye barely had time to clasp her hand and begin conveying it to his mouth, when BJ crossed the tent in a single step and pushed him aside.  
  
"BJ!" Carina flung herself into the lanky man's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. He'd buried his face in the loose black curls, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo that made her hair smell like roses.  
  
"Ahem!" Hawkeye rather noisily cleared his throat from his position sprawled over his footlocker, where he had landed when BJ pushed him. Sheepishly, BJ placed Carina back on the ground and helped his friend up.  
  
"Sorry Hawkeye, it's just that Carina and I haven't seen each other for what, ten years, since I finished high school. Last time I saw you, you were just 18!" They hugged again, both quite beside themselves at the discovery.  
  
"As I was saying before BJ's manners went to work, I'm Hawkeye Pierce, Chief Surgeon."  
  
"Carina D'Abruzzo, and is your name really Hawkeye?" BJ had cleared a pile of nudist magazines off a chair and put them on Hawkeye's bunk as he motioned for the dark-haired woman to sit.  
  
"It's my nickname, 'Last of the Mohecans' my full name is Benjamin Franklin Pierce, MD. No one calls me Ben, so you can call me Hawkeye, Doctor, or even Doctor Darling, but if you call me Sir or Captain, I'll have to bust that gorgeous little nose of yours." Hawkeye went to sit down, only to find the recently shifted magazines and shifted them once more, to BJ's bunk.  
  
"Well in that case, my full name is Carina Patience D'Abruzzo, and no one ever calls me Patience, so you can call me Carina, or Nurse. You call me Ma'am, Lt or Miss and I'll have to seriously injure you."  
  
"Nice!" BJ laughed, sitting on his bunk to find that the magazines were there. He moved them to his footlocker.  
  
"Well, BJ, what have you been doing? We've got ten lost years to catch up on!" Carina asked.  
  
"Married with a daughter."  
  
"What?" Carina shrieked. "You swore you'd never marry!"  
  
"Rena, I was ten, I hated all girls except you! I married Peggy Hayden, we have a baby girl Erin who's nearly two and a half. You?"  
  
"I married James Matheson right out of high school, and he got drafted in 1950. KIA. We were going to have a baby, and make a home. We just needed to get a bit of money, and by now I would've been a mother."  
  
"Oh, Rena, I'm sorry to hear that." BJ's voice was quiet, he'd always hated to see his friend in pain.  
  
"Well, there's still plenty of time!" Carina said softly, her azure eyes shining.  
  
"So how far back do you go?" Hawkeye asked, his eyes not once leaving the fair skin of Carina's face.  
  
"Mum used to babysit Carina, she and I even shared a crib." BJ replied.  
  
"When Bea put us down for a nap, she used to put the two of us in BJ's crib." Carina explained. "And you wanna know something, we go back, right to our birthdays, BJ here, is only twenty minutes younger than me."  
  
"What? You're born on the same day?" Hawkeye crossed the tent. "May I?" Carina chuckled and displayed her tags. "February 6, 1924, you're not lying!"  
  
"Why would I?" Carina asked.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL, INCOMING WOUNDED BOTH SHIFTS REPORT TO TRIAGE IMMEDIATELY!" The PA system drowned out Hawkeye's reply.  
  
"Come on Carina, I'll show you where to scrub." BJ laughed, together the friends linked arms and left, Hawkeye watching Carina leave with a smile.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if you want more of Carina, if you do review it and let me know okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I took my time in doing this, but I got enough reviews and so I will be writing more. Again, or rather still, I only own Carina. Only a tiny little bit for now, but never fear, more will come in time.  
  
Hawkeye wearily entered the mess tent, his vision was blurred out of extreme exhaustion and he made out what was either Carina sitting on BJ's lap, or BJ had grown an extra head, complete with beautiful black curls. Hawkeye tiredly reasoned that it was Carina sitting on BJ, as he was not drunk enough to believe the latter.  
  
"Hey Beej, gorgeous." He acknowledged both his friends as he sat down.  
  
"Hi Hawk." Carina and BJ replied in unison.  
  
"How'd that belly wound go?" Colonel Potter and Hawkeye had spent the last three hours of surgery trying to piece together a shocking wound.  
  
"Lost him dammit." Hawkeye grunted.  
  
"Sorry." BJ said.  
  
"Bummer." Carina agreed. She was sitting on BJ, using his shoulder as a pillow, BJ apparently not caring.  
  
"So, Carina, any chance you and I might get together for a dance sometime, cause I've got you under my skin?" Hawkeye managed to twist his face into a sleepy, but charming wink.  
  
"Nice try hotshot. I'm going to bed." Carina laughed. "Goodnight BJ." She kissed his forehead and Hawkeye's cheek when she saw he was looking left out.  
  
"Sleep tight Rena." BJ called tiredly.  
  
"If you need a teddy bear, don't hesitate to ask." Hawkeye called cheekily. There was a sudden movement beside him and before he knew what happened, BJ had yanked him to his feet and was holding him by his collar.  
  
"Listen you, just lay off her okay?" BJ hissed. By that stage Colonel Potter and Margaret were separating the men.  
  
"Sorry." BJ grunted and let go of Hawkeye with a push. Margaret caught him, and the Colonel, Major and Captain, somewhat puzzled, watched BJ stalk out of the tent. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Carina is still the only character I own, the rest belong to Fox. Thanks to everyone for reviews!  
  
"What was that all about?" Margaret demanded as the door of the Mess swung on its hinges from BJ's exit.  
  
"My sentiments exactly Major, what's going on?" Colonel Potter demanded. Hawkeye could offer little more than a weary shrug. After a few more questions, it was clear to Colonel Potter that Hawkeye truly didn't know what had made BJ act so oddly.  
  
"Okay, I'll believe you for now. But with things being as they are, and Honnicut's temper being what it is, I suggest you grab that extra bunk in the VIP tent, you're too valuable to have you out of order."  
  
"I'll have someone make it up for you." Margaret offered, seeing Hawkeye's obvious exhaustion after three hours of being up to his wrists in abdominal cavity and fighting a difficult losing battle.  
  
"Thanks, you're the cutest Major in the army." Hawkeye turned and before Margaret could move, he planted a sleepy kiss on her cheek. Margaret obviously pleased, but embarrassed and flustered, scuttled away and shouted at Nurse Kellye to fix up Hawkeye's bed and Nurse Able to collect his things from the Swamp.  
  
"I'm going to go check on that leg wound I took first one last time." Hawkeye muttered and shuffled in the nearest approximation to a walk his aching legs could muster.  
  
Tiredly Colonel Potter watched as the impromptu meeting broke up. He shrugged, too tired to worry about authority exertion.  
  
"Dismissed." He muttered out of habit and turned to go to bed himself. He walked across the compound to his tent, pausing at the door and checking that all was well in the camp. Kellye was approaching the VIP tent with an armful of bedclothes, Hawkeye had flagged down a wheelchair and under Nurse Abraham's propulsion had just reached the door of Post Op, Margaret was heading towards the showers, Radar was running around as usual and Klinger was hot on his heels, presumably after that order for a new chiffon wrap he had ordered weeks before.  
  
"0900 and all is well." Colonel Potter said and opened his door. He paused once again and this time, turned his eyes to the Swamp. He could see BJ's lanky form and what he guessed was Nurse Able bending over Hawkeye's bunk. Then he saw what he had been looking for. Carina was also in the Swamp. She was apparently having a heated discussion with BJ and from her stance, it looked very much like the parent telling teenage daughter off about a particular choice in boyfriend, a talk Colonel Potter and his daughter had had many a time.  
  
"I think our sweet Carina can tell us what we want to know." He mused aloud. "After several hours of sleep of course." He added, and went to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reviews! I've picked my favourite review, and here it is!

redlady27

_"Carina has a lot of spitfire in her. Great story so far. Just wondering if Hawkeye and BJ are going to get into a major fight."_

Thank you redlady27!

Carina Chapter 4

Col. Potter arose some 12 hours later, and took a morning stroll around the camp. Margaret was on duty in Post-Op, Radar was still being harassed by Klinger for the chiffon, who was now holding his teddy hostage, BJ was asleep and presumably from the snoring from the VIP tent so was Hawkeye. He tiptoed into the Swamp and saw Carina asleep on Hawkeye's bunk. Her hair was spread over the pillow, and brushing it gently from her face, he could see the flushed cheeks and tear stains, indicating she had cried herself to sleep.

"Carina, wake up, rise and shine." He woke her softly so as not to disturb BJ, and immediately Carina tried to hide the tears and her red-rimmed eyes. Gently Potter took her hand as she tried to swipe away the tears.

"Listen, I know something's not right this side of Korea." Potter began. "And I know you know it too, so I'll buy you breakfast and we'll work it out from there." There was no questioning about it, but without being demanding, it was still a direct order. Carina got up, brushed her hair back, wiped her face and allowed herself to be escorted to the Mess Tent.

"Alright little lady, give it to me straight up, what's the reason for the long face?" Ever since waking, Carina had been looking increasingly miserable. She took a long sip of her coffee, winced at the taste and sighed. She fought with herself mentally, and Potter anxiously watched the emotions on her face, scared, disgusted, trusting, and angry, as they flicked through and she ran her hands through her hair. After what seemed like an eternity, Carina started to speak.

"BJ is not my father, can't I be friends with Hawkeye? What does he think I am, 15? I liked it when he was protective of me **then**, but I'm older now, I can look after myself, and contrary to his belief, I am not a virgin anymore!" At this last outburst, the room fell silent. Colonel Potter just **looked **and everyone returned to their previous tasks.

"Carrie, your bedroom activities aren't the subject matter here." The Colonel silenced her, and at the same time steered away from the topic he wasn't comfortable with. It was none of his business that, and he knew it. "You think BJ is being overprotective?"

**"VERY!" **Carina burst out, "Last night, the things he said to me! Urgh!"

"Do you want to tell me about what he said?" Potter asked softly, offering her a hanky as tears slid down her face again.

"Not here, can we talk in your office?" She asked embarrassed by her emotional display.

"Of course, come on." Colonel Potter offered his hand, and Carina surprised him very much by holding all the way to his office, clinging to the weathered palm like a small child. Margaret was there, but seeing Carina's desperation, she left immediately.

"He told me to stay away from Hawkeye, told me I'd get hurt, and that I always made bad choices!" Margaret had barely shut the door before Carina began spitting out her story. Potter nodded, it appeared that Carina's rage was more for Hawkeye than herself.

"What did he say about Hawkeye?" He pressed gently.

"I didn't think BJ could say that about a person, especially his best friend. He said Hawkeye's a womaniser, and he'd leave me for someone more appealing the day after!" Carina wasn't done and she raged on furiously. "He also said that Hawkeye only cared about one thing... my body. Sure I'm pretty but Hawkeye doesn't care only about that... does he?" She sniffled, looking to Colonel Potter for reassurance.

"It's a known fact that Hawkeye is fond of the ladies Missy, but he's not one to leave them feeling used either. As far as I can see, Honnicutt is putting his nose and those giant feet into something that is none of his business. Would you like me to talk to him?" Carina shook her head.

"I want to. It's not right of him to say those things to me." Colonel Potter nodded.

"Alright then little lady, do what you need to, but I suggest cleaning yourself up. I don't mean to be rude, but you made enough of a spectacle in the Mess Hall, without looking like that and drawing attention to yourself further."

"I hate my nose," Carina wiped her face with a giggle, "It always goes so red when I cry!"

"That's better, you're right beautiful when you smile Carrie." Although BJ called her 'Rena' everyone else used Carrie.

"Thank you sir." she smiled again. Colonel Potter was right; it was a dazzler, perfect white teeth and eyes that lit up like stars. Her cheeks glowed too, and the laugh that so often came with her smile was infectious and merry. She left his office, and found that BJ was awake and on his way to the Mess Tent.

"BJ, I need to talk to you." She'd cleaned up and was once more her stunning self.

"Sure thing Rena," BJ agreed amicably, last night's lecture and mudslinging at Hawkeye apparently forgotten.

"Good! Because I can't believe the things you said to me last night! I'm old enough, and smart enough to make my own choices, but that's not really my point. How DARE you say those things about Hawkeye, tell me he's a womaniser, and I'd get hurt, do you really think I'm silly enough to sleep with a guy on the first date? Remember how long it was before I took that step with you?" Inadvertently Carina had revealed her and BJ's first experience to the whole camp.

"Rena... maybe we should talk somewhere else..." But he was cut off as she continued.

"But that's not really it. I can't truly have expected your protectiveness to have changed after so long apart, what I am really angry about is, the way you talked about your best friend behind his back! Saying Hawkeye is a womaniser, and only cares about sex, and my body!" Once more Carina had said everything loud enough for everyone to hear, unfortunately everyone happened to include Hawkeye, who stormed off to the showers a stony expression on his face.


End file.
